


那些莫名其妙被屏蔽的文

by Scrane



Series: 那些被莫名屏蔽的文 [1]
Category: Y/H
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrane/pseuds/Scrane
Summary: 各种被屏蔽





	1. 寻找喻文州（中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 寻找喻文州（中）

（顺便说一下，这个文的梗来自《星际穿越》和《三体》）

　　第三旋臂星系联盟并不是一个好战的政权，然而人多事非多，总有意想不到的事情。喻文州被关在这里，既不准备屈服，倒也没有想不通。他觉得历史的车轮就是这样，好一阵坏一阵。

　谁也没想到本任联盟主席在竞选的时候说的好听，上来后就要进行扩张吧。更没想到这样荒唐的提议一经提出，经有大批人欢呼赞同，即使再多的反战游行也没有止住。

　　地球联盟，说的再好听，也只是一个行星上所有政权的联盟而已，连大规模飞出他们本星系都是个问题，更不要说抵挡早已发展多年的星系联盟这样的工作了。

　　而星际长年发展以来痛苦的经历，让高维度发展者终于达成了一个共识，与各维度发展区域互不干涉，甚至在发现低维度发出的试探信号时，直接屏蔽。

　　如何发展，是当地人的选择。就算要发展到高维度，也是他们在不断地探索后找到的路，高维度也有不同的形制，而不是单一，也不美好。两种不同的类型的文化进行冲撞后，自然可以把发达的文化传入，但当地要面临的是选择的痛苦。认可，反对，歧视，先发展与后发展的对抗，放弃自我进化一昧接受，在忍受不了痛苦的无理由全部抵触，各种现象交错而来，最终不是多元化包容的美好，而是不可避免的战争。

　　美名其曰地要把他们所谓的先进带入地球，谁知道打的是什么主意。在空间通讯站工作的喻文州在听到这个消息时，当机立断，给地球的空间接受器发出一个消息。

　　他想，那边已经破译了吧？开始备战了吗？若不是发生了什么，怎么会让他们的空间能做跨维度连接？只是这种连接太无意了，甚至地球上的人都没有发现，这才让黄少天觉得自己发现了灵异事件。

　　禁闭空间太无聊了，喻文州绕着环形的空间慢慢散起步来，回想着以前读过的文献，据说在禁闭空间中呆的人九死一疯，没有人能熬得过长期一个人呆着，无人交流，没有娱乐，没有书籍，不通外事，只有空白的墙。

　　他能熬多久？

　　喻文州也不知道，他进来才半年。

　　他的老师魏琛亲自送他进来，从接到抓捕命令在空间通讯站抓到他至送他到禁闭区，他们一句话都没有说。魏老师坐在他旁边哼着一首小曲，他虽然哼得调忽高忽低，但其中一段反复唱，直到司机道：“老魏，你唱歌太难听了！再唱下去我们的船都要翻了！”

　等到了空间站，喻文州把那段歌换成谱子，再转成唱名的数字，换成密码，再换文字：反战联盟正在筹划耐心等待。

　　他有足够的耐心，但他不知道，这个耐心能不能应对这个将人关死关疯的禁闭空间。

　　不知道在这里疯死的前辈们是如何应对还清醒的时光，喻文州一开始还在墙上写写日记，后来就画画，最后就开始背自己以前学过的各种公式。最后一项让他一直支持到现在，他突然发现有很多没推演出来的定理可以继续算。他的算法未必对，但打发时间是足够了。

　　人工智能每天到点会从狭小的窗口中送来食物，不足以饿死，但不知其味。喻文州也不在意，只遗憾地在另一面空白的墙上写下每天食物的内容。

　　记录，或许是他唯一能做的。魏老师说的好听，但成功抵挡住违背联盟传统的新策略，也要费时费力，谁知道成功是何时。说不定成功之时，他的名字是丰碑后面的一个纪念吧。

　　能有人聊聊天是有趣的，钱君虽然只是问点问题，希望借他的算式成名，喻文州也乐意回答。只是他发现钱君对这些算式如何能用到大规模攻击型武器上更感兴趣时，他起了戒心。

　　没想到只是一个解不开的公式而已，这人就消失了。直到黄少天重新到来。

　　喻文州在和钱君交流的时候就发现了这个房间的秘密，比如，他们的时间比地球快。只有那一个小时，他们的时间是同步的，之后他们的时间就会分岔，地球上觉得过去一天，对于喻文州这边只过去三个小时。也就是每三个小时，他们可以同步对话一小时。

　　还有，这个空间是有限的，只有很窄的一条能供他们对话。喻文州应对钱君的时候，就是故意把公式写到那一条之外，让钱君看不到后面的内容。钱君曾经说过想要突破聊天的边界，但他显然没有做这个研究，甚至不肯再进一步，和他继续交流。

　　忘了问黄少天钱君后来怎么样了。

　　还有，黄少天比钱君有趣多了。

　　喻文州对着满墙的公式，捡起一边的一块旧衣服撕下来的布料，将这面可拭墙上的内容擦掉，边擦边微微笑了起来。他等着三个小时后的下一次会面。

　　黄少天此时对着王杰希神神秘秘地道：“老王老王，你认不认识一个叫喻文州的人？”他不会随便挑人问，王杰希这个人谨慎嘴严，不会随意把秘密告诉别人。而且他比自己更早进入中层，权限比他高，说不定能查得到。

　　王杰希听到这个名字，微微皱眉抬起头，对着黄少天期待的眼神道：“不认识。”

　　黄少天失望地低下头，戳了戳面前的饭，嘀咕地道：“联盟还这么神秘，都进入机密机关，居然权限还要分层！这么低的权限是要人命啊！万一我遇到进攻者，没有权限怎么解决？”

　　王杰希反问：“你怎么会遇到进攻者？”

　　黄少天左右看看没有人，才微凑近他，神秘地道：“我们空间系统研究的东西，可不是什么探索外太空和平交往的内容，我看全是备战武器。”

　　“最好的防御是进攻，自古道理不变。军备战就是为了不战而屈人之兵。”王杰希吃完餐盘里的食物，淡淡地道。

　　黄少天却上下打量了他一下：“那果然是有问题。”他说着，狡猾地一笑，“你很少向我解释。解释就是掩饰，掩饰就是确有其实。”

　　我为什么要和他说话！王杰希心里深深感叹，但面上八风不动，端起空了的餐盘，转头就走。黄少天倒也没有纠结，他看看时间，差不多就要到和喻文州说话的时候的时间了，他忙把食物塞进嘴中，赶着回宿舍。

　　一推门，已经比既定时间晚了两分钟，就见玻璃上划下了两个问号，而问号还在继续画下去。黄少天忙在底下写道：“来晚了来晚了，对不起对不起！”

　　对面的问号变成了一个叹号。

　　黄少天忍不住学他的模样画了一个笑脸，这才开始了今天的议题。今天居然是喻文州先提问：“你宿舍的前任，那位钱君哪里去了？”

　　“据说是跳楼了。”黄少天轻描淡写地写下一行字，想了想，又写道，“应该和你没有关系，据说是数据算不出来。”

　　喻文州沉默了，他没想到只是试验一下，居然搭上一条人命。他在墙上划了几下，终还是写下：“真是抱歉。”

　　只有四个字，黄少天却能感觉到千斤的重量，他不由好奇起喻文州和钱君之间的关系。

　　喻文州失笑了：“我们？我们没关系。”他顿了一下，慢慢地写道，“就是我觉得他研究的目的是为战争，但我研究的目的是为了和平。道不同，不同为谋。”

　　黄少天心里的好奇就更大了，尤其联想到他今天问王杰希的问题，而老王那避而不答的态度，让他觉得这里面更有猫腻。他忍不住问：“你是地球联盟里哪个部门的人？为什么我搜个你的名字居然还要最高权限了？我搜联盟主席的名字都不需要这么大的权限。”

　　“最高领导人只是为了转移人民的视线，真正的决策从来都在暗流之中。”喻文州慢慢地写了一行字，才接着道，“没想到地球联盟会把我的名字设为最高权限，不胜抬爱。”

　　这句话看着更可怕了好吗？怎么那么像反话？难道他刺杀过什么高级领导？黄少天孤疑地画了一串问号，没想到喻文州接着写了一行：“我不是地球人。”

　　黄少天画问号的手指不由一划，在玻璃上划下长长地一道。他忙将手从玻璃上放下，盯着这行反着写的字。和喻文州聊了几天，他已经不费力就能看懂这些反着写的字了。

　　他干笑了一声，不可能吧？我正在和个外星生物聊天？他想着，不由快速地在玻璃上画下一个长着角圆脸眼睛占了三分之二脸，圆身短腿指甲长的生物：“你长这样？”

　　喻文州慢条斯理地写着：“这是你们地球一部古早的魔法小说里的家养小精灵。”他写罢，又写下一行，“我和地球人一样，都是由本星球灵长类动物进化而成。”

　　看到他写家养小精灵的时候，黄少天就笑了，等他写完全行，他回道：“难道还有不是由灵长类动物进化的吗？所以你们有人鱼吗？”

　　“你喜欢鱼头人腿的那种？”喻文州承认自己有点故意了！

　　黄少天扶着玻璃大笑起来：“不不不，我喜欢美人头鱼尾巴的那种。”

　　喻文州画了一个简笔：“这种？”但他画的尾巴可不是那长纤长优雅如童话一般，而是一个短短的三角型，就如一个人头，过于短的上半身，接了一个神仙鱼的短鱼尾。

　　黄少天扶着玻璃又笑了一会儿，写道：“你太坏了。”他写着，又问，“既然你是外星生物，你为什么这么熟悉地球话？你是来当间谍的吗？”

　　不，我喜欢地球，虽然你们地球人已经把她折腾得快炸了，但是在宇宙中来看，它依旧美丽。喻文州慢慢地写道：“她在宇宙黑色的背景下，像一个蓝色的水滴，就像我母星的名字。”

　　“那你的母星一定非常好看咯？”黄少天好奇地问。

　　“应该吧，我只见过她毁灭前的图片。”灰扑扑的核尘雾，由于各种炸毁形成的深坑，水源枯竭后留下的干裂纹路，生化形武器留下奇怪的颜色光斑，让蓝雨像一个悲伤的怪物。

　　黄少天不知道该如何回复，只能转移话题地问道：“那你现在，在哪里？”

　　喻文州看着空旷的房间，一进也不知道该怎么回答？禁闭空间是联盟开发出的一个特殊空间，一但进入，其实超出平常的三维，类似一个时空扭曲的黑洞，却不会轻易崩塌，就像是把人流放在了时空之外。

　　“我，在一个时空的缝隙里吧。”喻文州笑了笑，突然写道，“如果你想了解这个缝隙，我可以把研究理论写给你。”

　　这个理论最基础的部分也可以写一本书，但喻文州把研究理论的定式都背了下来，他写在了这窄小的墙上，他每写满一次，黄少天就用终端拍下来，就这样，写完所有的定式也用了他们近一周的时间，每次见面的这一个小时，喻文州都努力地把这些传达给他。

　　黄少天拿到这些定式，第二天就会在办公室里输入到电脑里进行推演。喻文州明显不能说很多，但他把这些消息传达给了他。

　　来找我吧。你能找到时间的缝隙，你就能找到我！

　　他甚至有一个更大胆的想法，不知道何时起，地球所有的国家突然结成联盟，若无外敌，何需如此？他可不认为地球上的各个国家会突然领悟，变得如此友好，在乎起地球的资源。他们只会保护本国资源，却努力用别国资源，不顾他国死活，还要给自己的行为添上美好的词汇。

　　喻文州是不是和这个有关？所以他的名字才是最高机密？

　　黄少天不知道自己做这件事值不值，他甚至都没有去考虑这样一个问题，他只是迫切地想见到喻文州。或许他已经是一个垂垂老者，也有可能是个中年大叔，但没有关系，他想见到喻文州。

　　他想知道喻文州做过什么，为什么落到一个人在时间的缝隙中做推导公式的地步。

　　一个人，在时间的缝隙中，不寂寞吗？

　　黄少天敲打着键盘的手停了下来，脸不由微微烧起来。

　　你管他寂寞不寂寞啊！他每天都只会和你开玩笑，要不就是做推算，了不起就是给你画个简笔小人，你就这么容易讨好嘛！他还说你是少女呢！也不给你打钱！

　　太没出息了！又不是没谈过恋爱！你哪次打谈恋爱眼光不高？这次就这么容易沦陷！这不可以！

　　黄少天看着屏幕上自己输入的一行行的算式，觉得这些算式自发化成了一个线条，变成喻文州的模样。虽然他没有见过喻文州长什么样，但他有问过。

　　“我？黑头发吧。”喻文州听到这个问题，写下一行字。

　　“谁问你头发的颜色了。”黄少天气急败坏地道，“是问你具体的长什么样子，多高了，圆脸还是长脸，眼睛大小！”

　　“这问当事人有点不好回答吧？”喻文州迟疑了一下，慢慢写着，“每个人对自己的评价很难客观。”

　　“怎么不客观？我就觉得我长得很帅，大家都说我长得好看，这就是非常客观。”黄少天快速地写着。

　　“哦，大家也都说我长得挺好看挺和气。”喻文州在自己这行字后面配了一个小小的笑脸，笑得一脸得意。

　　“切，大言不惭！”黄少天写下后，忍不住画了一个吐舌头做鬼脸的小人。

　　“你说自己帅就是客观，我说自己长得好看就是大言不惭？”喻文州画了一个满脸问号的脸。

　　黄少天对着这个问号脸笑得肚子快抽了，却用一本正经的语气在玻璃上写道：“那就请喻先生客观地描述一下自己的外貌，我好判断一下，你是不是自吹自擂。”

　　“那还挺难的。”喻文州慢条斯理地写着，“我自觉长了一张大众脸，不胖不瘦，眼睛中等大小，既没有獠牙咧齿，也没有歪眼豁唇，身高178，中分短发。但大家都觉得我长得不错，我也没办法！”

　　“哇哦！”黄少天也忍不住惊讶了，“你还真是厚脸皮！前面写得还正常，后面居然如此自夸！我觉得我已经……”

　　他还没写完，喻文州居然抢在他前面回道：“比我脸皮厚？”

　　真的好气啊！黄少天字都写飞了：“你怎么这么皮？讨打吗？要不是你不在我面前，看我甩你一脸键盘！”

　　喻文州没有回复，黄少天却也在写完后怔住了，喻文州不在他面前，甚至不知道什么时候才能在他面前出现。或者他们这一生都只能通过这种方式交流，至死方休。

　　黄少天坐在自己的座位前，想着前两天和喻文州的交谈片段，看着那些数字幻化着一张不知道是不是真正喻文州的脸，微微抿起了唇，神色肃穆。

　　如果是这样，我不甘心！我一定要见到他！

　　他从来没有问过喻文州为什么会被关到时间缝隙里，他一厢情愿地想着喻文州是个好人，能写出样推导式和给他画出可爱简笔画的人，绝对，不会是想来毁灭地球的。如果他是想诱导别人找到他来毁灭地球，钱君是更好的人选，而不是他黄少天。

　　他就是抱着这样的信念，一定要找到喻文州！

 

祝喻队生日快乐，恭喜成年，但别忘了，黄少还有半年才能成年，请在这半年中不要对未[成]年人做出不合适的举动哟23333333（当然这是默认喻黄是年上的情况下，如果是年下……黄少等你半年了……hhhhhhh）

 

魏老师的那个密码源于我现在正在玩的一个软件叫overturn，这是一个写五线谱的软件，我们可以把自己想说的话在线转成莫尔斯码或四角号码，以这种数字转成音符的唱名，再用这个软件画成谱子，很好玩的哟


	2. 黄海（九）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 十二国记paro

九

　　蓝王觉得自己被一道雷劈了，他没有动，也没有说话，甚至一脸严肃地站在长廊中，看着扶拦边上的自家麒麟。对方虽然说了这么一句能让他头晕目眩的话，倒依旧看上去很镇静，甚至眉目含笑。

　　你怎么能说完这么有深意的话还这么镇静呢？或者其实你并没有其它含意，只是我想多了？黄少天皱着眉，就看喻文州因为他半天不说话，有点忐忑地踏上一步。黄少天摆摆手：“等等等等，你先不要过来。我要先想想。”

　　喻文州笑意竟深了几分：“你慢慢想。”

　　这容不得他慢慢想，黄少天看看他，还是偏开眼睛：“你舍不得是因为觉得我现在当王做得还不错，还比较符合你的要求，再加上麒麟对主上有天定契约，所以就……”可这话怎么就无论如何也绕不过来呢？

　　喻文州被他这舍近救远的脑筋回路逗笑了，他笑了几声，见黄少天不想让他上前，索性向后靠着扶拦，看向下面的云海：“你确实在这个王位上做得兢兢业业，身为麒麟我也对你有天定的契约，不过千百万年来，麒麟与他们的主人都有契约，我不知道别的麒麟对主上舍不得时是什么感觉，但是，”他回过身来，看着依旧不肯上前一步的黄少天，却忍不住更进一步放软声音道，“我对你的舍不得，与这些都没有关系。”

　　不单纯是信任，不单纯是蓝国的命运，当他突然看透了几年来的心境变化，在这一刻恍然。原来黄少天在他心中，已经不止蓝王。这种恍然并没有让他惊慌，却让他有点惊喜。

　　但黄少天显然不这么惊喜了，他在这一刻突然比喻文州想得还要多，他甚至把太师教给他的天道在脑中迅速过了一遍。如果升山之前有妻儿，家人自然一同升仙。但如果升山前没有，王便不能再结婚生子，国民即王之子。当然，王可以找一些相好，毕竟如果国家繁荣，王可以有无穷的生命。但天道没有说过，这个相好如果是麒麟呢？

　　“这样不对！”黄少天小声说，“你不能这么想。万一出事了，你会死的。”

　　喻文州觉得自己接下来要做的事非常不道德，他甚至也抽空想了一下还在蓬山时研究过的各种天道，同时开口诱哄着道：“为什么我会死？我舍不得你，又不是你失道。”

　　黄少天迅速地看了他一眼，又别开眼，非常焦躁地道：“你要是舍不得，我当然也舍不得，然后搞不好就失道了！你懂不懂。”

　　“天道的规则里只规定了王不能虐民，没有规定不能谈恋爱。”喻文州慢悠悠地道。

　　“谈谈谈谈谈，谈什么恋爱！”黄少天话都要说不利落了，他甚至恼羞成怒地道，“谁有时间谈恋爱！不许谈恋爱！”没想到他话刚说完，喻文州便垂下眼睛，黄少天看他如此，又不安地道，“我不是这个意思，就，这件事我们能不要现在说吗？”

　　当然可以，喻文州忍着笑心想，刚才的黄少天太可爱了，他几乎要笑出来。但他肯定不能笑，否则他们之间就不好收拾了。他模棱两可地点点头，压住笑意，才看向黄少天道：“嗯，先办正事。”

　　正事就是去审理禁军一案，虽然黄少天当初说他们为大司马利用以私自犯上，放下武器可以暂不追究，但这件事如何会发展成如此局面总有来龙去脉，何况象州一事已成定局。

　　在走向禁军营时，喻文州忍不住再次看向云海，轻声道：“象州，不知道有多少百姓会深陷其中。”

　　从大司寇到禁军要员的审理，并没有太多难度，就像郑轩所说，事情都是明摆的，禁军也都是普通子弟，大司马一死早吓破胆，一问即说，而大司寇家里的各种私人信件都被翻抄出来，送到他面前，在无可质疑的情况下，也泄了气。

　　然而象州呢？象州侯与上任假王是否肯束手就擒？

　　禁军审问虽然不耗力却耗时，连着几天，他们的尽力都用在提审每一位参与反叛的人员，以取得更多的细节和口供。喻文州在审完禁军后就立刻责令天官发布了檄文，先是明夸暗贬了假王在朝时的政绩，接着提出蓝王在位对象州官员的优待，却遭到了连续叛变的待遇，责问象州是何居心。最后提出象州目前的税役情况，并请象州侯与州牧尽快来朝，对上述情况给予说明，否则严惩不贷。

　　“他总说我们诛心，我们就诛一个给他看看。”喻文州把天官写好初稿拿给黄少天看。

　　“我们这哪里算诛心，明明就是实事求是！”黄少天看完满意地递给下面的官员，“用词还挺温柔的。”

　　“毕竟是宫庭内斗，主上又登基没几年，怎么也得把主上说得委屈点。”喻文州示意天官可以抄撰，等盖玺后发布各州。

　　琢磨了一下他这话里的意思，黄少天反问：“如果我王位稳定，是不是这个文章就可以写得更有气势一些？”

　　喻文州又拿回稿子看了一眼：“主上希望写得更有气势一点吗？”

　　黄少天看他要改的模样，忙抢过稿子给了天官去抄，摆摆手：“这次就不用了，你说得对，这次应该说得我委屈点。我是说以后，以后！不要说风就是雨！”

　　喻文州遗憾地看着稿子被拿走：“你想要有气势的文章随时都可以。”

　　黄少天不想再和他说话了，喻文州现在每一句说辞都好像话里有话，摆出一副什么都以主上说得对的体贴模样，谁知道暗中打什么主意。你身为麒麟，就算是个黑麒麟，也不能这么乌漆抹黑的！

　　他嘀咕着什么喻文州似乎能听到，但他只是转过头来弯着眼睛冲他笑了笑，在他还没有回过神来，又正色道：“等象州之事平静下来，律令改写就要提上议程了。”

　　哦~~~~~！黄少天把自己摊到了王座上。

　　象州之乱开始，人员安排必然要有变化，他们曾经设想的未来就要一步步开始推动。因为王有无穷的生命，只要稳住政局，许多事情可以慢慢来，所以虽然蓝国现在的法令错误百出，但初期的休养生息还是非常必要，甚至人事调动都推迟了。然而当真正的变动要来时，黄少天才发现，千头万绪，一如乱麻。

　　“怎么，主上现在就不想干了。”喻文州看他生无可恋的模样，轻笑一声。

　　黄少天哼了一声，向一旁的天官问明现在没有其它事务需要他来决定，便站起来往回走，走了几步又示意天官长与台甫跟上。律令修改是一个大问题，他们需要现在就着手准备。尤其黄少天一直希望有一个能让百姓可以直接与官员对话的平台，来反应全国的事务，同时还能加快一些效率。

　　“都说偏听则信，兼听则明。但怎么确保兼听的内容中哪些是明呢？怎么确保所谓的兼听并不是基于自己选择的另一种偏听呢？还有，说什么如果王若恶人之恶喜听人之善，导致了大家不敢把不好的事情报上来，但我们怎么才能确定报上来的不好的事就是真的呢？”黄少天早就对许多事情提出过疑惑，即使早年少塾的先生讲过，现在的太师也提了，却不能解开他的疑惑。

　　“可以下个求才令，通过辩论与策问，来对主上的疑惑进行逐步解决，而且还可以从问题出提出新的问题，让大家跳出原来的思维束缚中。”喻文州道。

　　郑轩倒对他的效率提出了问题：“有些事不可能有那么快的效率，包括诉讼裁决，需要很久的辩论取证，但是民众希望你快速决断。”

　　“这是态度和反应的问题，民众希望你能拿出一个在努力解决问题的态度，而不是维稳息事宁人的态度。当然，也不能只是态度，所有的事情要有跟进的消息，让民众知道这件事目前解决到什么状态了。因为人们担心，如果同样的事情发生在我身上，而官府就是这样解决，想想那样的未来，会让他们很绝望。”喻文州回头道。

　　“所以你提的那个什么报纸还是很重要。”黄少天点头，“这么一来就有很多事要做，象州的消息什么时候才能送来？是不是我们先让宗伯和天官一起，准备开始安排辩论比较好？”

　　喻文州拍拍他的肩：“不要着急，等象州的事情完结也不迟。”

　　被他安抚后，黄少天就像突然吸进一口新鲜的空气，所有的焦虑慢慢平息。只要蓝麒在，他就觉得什么都可以不着急，他可以找最好的机会，让蓝国走向新的路程。

　　郑轩落后一步，嘀咕了一句：“所以说，为什么不台甫不能直接做冢宰。”作为胎果，蓝麒带来的理念超越许多人。他踏实稳重，也不会任由麒麟的慈悲或对主上的信任左右，实在是辅政良材。

　　喻文州自然听到了他这句话，在黄少天想说什么之前，先道：“因为主上说了，偏听则信。”

　　黄少天摸摸耳朵，觉得它有点烫。恰喻文州这时与郑轩开完玩笑转过头来，两人眼神撞到一起，黄少天来不及转头，只好镇定地看他。喻文州似乎有点惊讶，但他很快地微偏偏头，似乎无辜地问他有什么事。

　　切，装什么装！黄少天当着天官长的面就给他做了个鬼脸，他们之间这么几年，从互相争执，到互相扶持，谁不知道谁啊！

　　这次喻文州是真地惊讶了，而郑轩则转过头去当没看见，就听黄少天轻咳了一声，接着说正经事：“如果按你说的，大家意见那么多，但人民一时又分辨不清楚是什么情况，心中有很多疑惑也不知道该怎么说的时候，我们怎么能让民众接受我们的想法呢？”

　　“很多人在看一件事的时候有自己的角度，你很难让他们接受你的想法，不过你可以，”喻文州想了想，“到民众间去演讲。”

　　郑轩差点被呛住，让黄少天去演讲！让主上去演讲？他的话那么长那么多，说到高兴的时候中间甚至还不断句，你确定让主上去演讲民众能更好地了解王宫的各种新政？

　　但黄少天眼睛一亮，抓住喻文州的手：“你们昆仑怎么花样那么多呢！”

　　我们昆仑还有火车呢？不过为了绿水青山，暂时就不引进蒸汽机了吧。喻文州任他牵着自己的手说着事情。郑轩跟着走了几步，觉得自己甚是碍事，在他回头看自己的时候，用口型比了一个：“没我的事我就走了。”得到台甫轻微的首肯后，于下一个岔道，不见了身影。

　　黄少天说了一半，突然发现郑轩不见了，再次嘟嚷道：“我怎么有这么懒的天官长！”他说着甩甩手，突然意识到，自己居然牵着蓝麒的手走了一路。看他笑眯眯回望自己的模样，黄少天就想：我是应该松开手呢还是不松开呢？

　　喻文州却突然问：“主上是什么时候开始想要避开我呢？”

　　怎么好突然这么问我！黄少天不悦地看他，却反问：“你这段时间一直叫我主上又是什么意思？”别以为他听不出来。

　　“主上既然想要避嫌，臣自然要有点眼色。”喻文州依旧和他顺着长廊散步。

　　黄少天哼了一声，别过头去不看他，半晌才闷声道：“就是那天早晨。”就是那日，当喻文州全无戒备，与他紧贴依偎的时候，他看着这张睡颜就动了别的心思。明明以为他们之间只是依赖而已，却在那一刻发现，他对这个人，不单纯是生理的反应，而有了延绵的占有欲。

　　不止是“蓝国的麒麟”这么简单的定位，而是“我一个人的麒麟”这样更深的想法。

　　“主上……”喻文州才开口，就被他瞪了一眼，从善如流地改了口，“少天觉得，如果和我换一处身份来相处的话，会让你想欺压百姓吗？”见黄少天责怪地摇头，他又道，“会想把看我的人都赶出蓝国吗？”马上接到黄少天“你脑子里想得都是什么水”的眼神，他便笑了，“会偏听偏信，只听我一个人的吗？”

　　那真的不太可能。虽然他现在觉得喻文州许多点子不错，但是他也会反驳，会要求喻文州讲清楚，同时也会指出哪些不适合蓝国，哪些不适合这里。他虽然信任他，却也不会都听他的。黄少天作为王，作为担起蓝国的人，他有自己的决断。

　　“那你怕什么呢？”喻文州站定看着他。

　　黄少天顺着他停在长廊边上，看着云海掀起的风拂起蓝麒的黑发，他忍不住握住飘扬起来的发丝，给他别到耳后，迟疑地道：“我不能太确定。”

　　在关键的时候，蓝王的话就一针见血而不会太多了。喻文州看着他，心中就升起些许骄傲，这就是蓝王了，大敌当前可以持剑御敌，宫庭内斗也不会退缩半步，在感情上他不会欺骗任何人。他觉得虽然对蓝麒有想法，但他不能确定，他就不会轻易地许诺。

　　喻文州顺着他收的手指，微凑近他，轻声道：“没关系，我们有很长时间来慢慢确定。”

　　“说不定你会等很久。”黄少天离得他近，便也小声咕哝着。

　　直起身看着蓝王俊朗的面孔，喻文州声音柔软如此时的轻风：“从蓬山到现在，我们都等了很久。”

　　为了国家我们等了那么久，相信在感情上，再久也不会迟。

　　黄少天牵着他的手，继续向寝宫方向走过去，走了一会儿，他突然道：“你那个样子，不要给别人看！你要注意点！”

　　“除了给你看，我为什么要给别人看？”喻文州稀奇地反问，“我都不在别人面前化形。”

　　黄少天再次哼了一声，没有再说话，只是前后晃着手臂。宽大的宫服袖子荡起一道道温柔的波，又落下来盖在两个人牵在一起的手指上，顺着他们一路向前。


	3. 偏见

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黄少天以为喻文州Ｏ，想以Ｏ泡Ｏ

　　训练室的空调里带着强力的换风机，静音的设计下，根本不会影响到选手的训练，更不会让偶尔逸出的信息素的味道干扰到训练的决断，何况队医每天都会在训练室轮流值班，以预防特殊情况，蓝雨的训练从来都井然有序。

　　黄少天做完几轮训练，抬头看向斜对方的蓝雨队长。对方也刚接手蓝雨三年多而已，却已经带着蓝雨拿到了冠军，让他们磨合成一个最佳战队，甚至得到了豪门战队的称呼。高强度的训练，完善的行政安排，合理的人员管理，蓝雨的队长都游刃有余。

　　即使他是一个Omega也毫无影响他的判断力与决策力，不愧是我黄少天看上的人。

　　黄少天忍不住得意地多看了几眼，就像get到了他的注视。喻文州也抬起头来，但他不解地看着黄少天，以挑挑眉的形式示意他有什么问题。黄少天摇摇头，但又小声问：“队长，你要不要喝点东西？我想去食堂拿个奶茶。”

　　喻文州看了一下屏幕角落上的时间，笑了一下，也小声说：“喝奶茶虽然快乐，小心变成肥宅。”

　　“去去去！就不能盼我点好！我变肥宅了对你有何益处？蓝雨的广告会变少，而且你拍广告的时候，就要一个人去了！”黄少天磨着牙。

　　“我可以带郑轩。”喻文州依旧在笑。

　　同样做完这一轮训练的郑轩这次没走神，转过头来：“我ball ball你们，不要带我。认真的，我不想让黄少天在JJC上教我怎么做人。压力山大！”

　　队长真是的，难道看不出来黄少对你的占有欲多强吗？多少人试图勾搭你，都被黄少提前踢出了局。队长，你这么多年单身的根本原因，就在你的对面，你难道看不见吗？我不信，这是英明神武的蓝雨战术师吗？

　　但他的队长和副队长真的没看见似的，由喻文州拍拍手，引起大家的注意：“时间差不多了，大家先休息一会儿，二十分钟以后再训练。”

　　训练室的人完成了手头的这轮训练后，纷纷伸着懒腰活动着筋骨，而蓝雨的正副队长已经相携一起去食堂了，他们在训练室里还能听到黄少天连珠炮一样地数落喝哪一款奶茶，间歇的，喻文州会带着笑意搭一句话。

　　大家纷纷挤眉弄眼，黄少的追求明眼人都能看出来，然而英明神武的蓝雨战术师似乎在爱情这条线上根本没开窍，他对黄少天从三赛季开始的示好几乎是视而不见。要说他对黄少天不好，那是胡说，全队都能看得出来喻文州对黄少天有多少特殊待遇。就喻队这种表面如沐春风，实际总有分寸的人，黄少天是唯一有他房间钥匙，随便进他房间，唯一会强硬干涉他的生活，甚至有时候会耍个赖都不会被他反对的人。可要说他们真有什么关系，又完全看不出来，喻文州总是表现的像是黄少天是最能了解他的朋友，所以他对他的可以纵容如此。

　　难道像黄少天说的，喻队就是个Omega？那就可以理解，他为什么对黄少这么友好了，ＯＯ相合，闺蜜之情。白瞎了黄少对他的明恋！

　　黄少天是个Omega在联盟根本不是个秘密，他也没有要藏的意思，有一次其它战队的人和他单挑败了，摞下一句：“Alpha赢了有什么了不起！”黄少天这么能说话的人这次一句话都没有说，只是拍了张身份证的照片，抹去身份证号，直接上传微博，圈了对方的大号：“Alpha你妹，张大你的眼睛看看：老子大写的Ｏ！打不过一个Ｏ要你有个屁用！”

　　当然这个微博转发了五分钟后，荣耀粉就差点把微博搞摊，而在外面买宵夜的喻文州毫不犹豫地打电话给他，不容质疑地道：“或者你自己删了，或者把你的账号密码发个消息给我，我给你删。”

　　黄少天不但利索地删了，还把账号密码发给了明恋对象。

　　追人嘛，姿态怎么能不放得低点。对方不解情趣是一回事！自己要做好是另一回事！追不追得上就又是一回事了！

　　只是五分钟已经足够全荣耀圈的粉丝截图保存再转发了。事后喻文州不得不用自己的号发了一段声情并貌的文章来显示性别不是事，第二性别更不是事，蓝雨欢迎所有的强人，当然第一性别是女就好了。

　　虽然前面内容非常感人，最后一句话流露出了辛酸。蓝雨粉纷纷带图转发，图的内容是各种大和尚小和尚Ｑ版和尚与全国各庙宇的远观近景。此后蓝雨再也没有招到过妹子，喻文州心安理得地把这个锅扔到了转发的和尚和庙宇身上。都这样定论我大蓝雨是庙了，那对不起，我们只好庙了。

　　黄少天对明恋对象放出来这样毫无责任的话后，第一个点赞，第一个转发，认为庙就庙了，冠军比较重要。然后第六赛季，他们就拿了冠军。

　　冠军都拿了，恋爱依旧没谈成！

　　连郑轩都怜悯地道：“黄少，如果队长真的是Ｏ，ＯＯ恋是没有前途的，队长就算找个Beta也不会想到你，你就不在他的考虑范围内。”

　　那不可能！黄少天一挥手，斩钉截铁。那些个Alpha和Beta都是猫猫狗狗，怎么有如我了解队长多？只有我能给队长幸福！这个Ｏ是我看大的！只能我泡到队长！以Ｏ泡Ｏ凭什么得不到幸福！

　　郑轩心里意思意思，为他在心里流了点同情的泪水。问出了最后一个问题：“你凭什么觉得队长是Ｏ？他可能是个Ｂ呀？”

　　虽然从分化以后，喻文州一直没有对官方说过他的第二性征，蓝雨自他接管以来，也高度重视队员的隐私，从来没有强迫登记过，但黄少天就这么笃定队长是个Ｏ？

　　黄少天瞪大眼睛：“那是没在和分化期前的队长一起洗过澡，他那时候白白嫩嫩地留着个童花头，怎么可能不是Ｏ？我这样都变成了Ｏ了，他还能翻了天啊！”

　　郑轩咬着吸吸果冻，越想越觉得这句话没一句逻辑是正确的。首先为什么你们要一起洗澡？就是没有分化期，你们也不应该一起洗澡！其次，你这样糙的都变成Ｏ，说明ＡＯ分化不看糙嫩，凭什么队长那样白白嫩嫩的童花头就一定是Ｏ而不能是Ａ？

　　郑轩觉得其次这一点就不用管了，但首先这一条还是值得八卦的。

　　黄少天一脸严肃：“因为为了表示训练营间中二的行为不值一提，而且身为一个即将分化随时可能变成一个有担当的Ａ的我，当然没想到后来Ｏ掉了，这没关系，但总之有担当的我应该为促进我们的友谊而做出努力。所以休假的时候请他去泡温泉了，我们就一起泡了个澡。队长可白嫩了！不过你们都不可能看到了！”

　　郑轩咬了咬吸嘴，忍不住精神着多八卦了一条：“你是因为这个看上队长的？”

　　黄少天绷着脸，掩饰下了心中的小羞涩与小雀跃，依旧用像隔壁国圆润的金姓领导人一样的严肃表情道：“那只是一个原因，重要的原因还是队长是个值得珍爱的人。”

　　说得这么正经，就是看上队长白白嫩嫩还留着童花头！没想到黄少你是这样的人！

　　我是这样的人怎么了！黄少天瞪了他两眼，最后泄气地转头，计划再好，奈何喻文州不开窍。我看着他从一个严肃认真的少年，转变成一个温柔认真稳重踏实对大家好但对我更好的青年，而且越来越好看，我怎么能把他让给别人。

　　但郑轩的话确实值得考虑：以Ｏ泡Ｏ要怎么泡？

　　嘘寒问暖，训练认真，形影不离，支持队长，各种刷存在感的模式黄少天都用过了，喻文州确实对他很好，但那种好，似乎并没有超出因为他是蓝雨剑圣的这个范畴。

　　现在冠军都拿到了，剑圣大大缺个男朋友，但蓝雨队长就是不肯就任，该怎么破？

　　黄少天在自己的床上滚来滚去，用手机在网站上搜着各种攻略，最后撇撇嘴，这群愚蠢的人类，就知道以Ｏ追Ａ，怎么就没有一个以Ｏ泡Ｏ的让我借鉴一下！

　　他翻着，能借鉴的全是以Ｏ泡Ａ，什么主动湿身啦，什么办公室挑逗啦，什么喷了别的Ａ的信息素让自己的Ａ吃醋啦！哦，这条可以用！黄少天感兴趣地点了进去，快速从头到尾看了一遍，深觉这个确实可以用。

　　现在网上的伪装信息素特别好买，如果成功能让队长感受到嫉妒是好的，不行的说不定刺激一下能让队长失个色，他也赚了。

　　黄少天越想越觉得可行，立刻调出购物软件下单，然后看着手机里的日历，研究着什么时候用这个信息素最合适。常规赛过去一半了，中间正好有个休整用的小假期，虽然不少人会出去玩或休息，但这样的假期，喻文州是不回家的，黄少天对着日历比了个YES。

　　总要不断试验才行不是吗？

　　小假期如愿而来，其它同仁果然不负重望地出去玩了，而黄少天从自己屋里探出头去，看看没有人的走廊，又看看他对面蓝雨队长的门，迅速发消息：“队长队长队长，你在房间里吗？”

　　消息很快就回了过来：“在，你要过来？”

　　黄少天飞速回复：“对，等我！”

　　他迅速把信息素喷到自己身上，这种信息素可以让非Ａ人士伪装成Ａ，同时还能起到一定抑制剂的作用，他看评价，有不少Ｏ还挺推荐。他自己的信息素有一种甜甜的青梅酒的味道，为了合适，他还特意咨询了卖家，对方推荐了葡萄酒的味道。两个酒鬼，听上去还挺合适。

　　黄少天扔掉信息素的瓶，找出一本伪装用的新杂志，拿着队长房间的钥匙，直接开了门，大大方方地走了进去。

　　他刻意释放的信息素和伪装用的信息素交织在一起，让喻文州皱起了眉，黄少天却还故意拖过椅子坐到他旁边，拿着杂志装模作样地翻开其中一页：“队长你看百花张佳乐这个新战术，你有什么想法啊？我们马上就要进入常规赛的后半部分，你做什么新计划了吗？”

　　喻文州没有说话，他只是面无表情地靠在椅子上，若有所思地盯着面前的副队长。

　　黄少天一时有点心慌，但还是一脸无辜地回望着他，但队长这个表情真让人怀念啊，训练营刚结束，他刚选入预备役的时候，就总是这样的表情，冷淡镇定，和现在的温和持重，截然两样。

　　突然喻文州就笑了，他甚至转了转手中的笔，姿势都没动，只是道：“你今天一上午都没有出去，身上从哪里沾来的这么大的味道？”不等黄少天说话，他又接着说，“前两天你神神秘秘地取了个快递，所以我是不是可以假设，你又买了什么新玩具到我这儿试验来了？”

　　黄少天鼓起腮，在心里疯狂暴粗口，又他妈没有成功，气死老子了！

　　喻文州接着说：“少天，你敢用这个东西，主要的原因是你计算了你的发情期不在这几天，是吗？”

　　黄少天撇开眼睛，就是不肯说话。

　　可喻文州下一句话让他迅速回过了头：“可你不知道的是，我这几天是易感期。虽然我吃了药，我也知道你是开玩笑，但是我还是觉得我的地盘受到了冒犯。”

　　易感期，易感期，易感期？？？？？黄少天满脑门问号，脑子几乎烧过了，在想了一堆问题后，最终浮上的竟是郑轩那句话：你这么糙都变成了Ｏ，凭什么队长那么嫩的不能是Ａ？

　　郑轩，你好样的！

　　他坐着不动，不是他不想动，而是房间里很快充满了一种浓郁的茶香飘着几丝金桔的甘甜，让他不由自由冒出虚汗。这才几秒钟，喻文州的信息素突然就充满了房间，让黄少天几乎不能动弹。

　　这就是传说中的Ａ气全开吗？我队长果然厉害！

　　充满了恋爱滤镜的黄少天眨着眼，看着对面的喻文州站了起来：“基于今天的情况，我可以给你一个多余的选择，少天，给你十秒钟，你现在离开，我们以后再谈。”

　　十秒都不够我从这儿慢慢走到门口好吗？我们哪次说明天见以后不得再谈个半小时我才能出门！十秒种打发谁呢？不去！

　　黄少天像上世纪某著名喜剧演员一样摊在椅子里，看着喻文州拉开门，转头看着自己，他在心里默默读数，估计喻文州也在默默数数，数到十，就看喻文州啪的一声甩上门，落了锁。黄少天打鼓的心立刻放回肚皮里，胜利的小白鸽飞满了他的头顶，他得意地勾起唇角，扬起头，看向他的队长：还不快来给我个吻。

　　即使这样，喻文州只是站到他面前，一手揣在裤兜里，从上到下打量了他一下问：“你不把这身味道洗一洗吗？”

　　黄少天偏着头，眼里闪过精光：“你突然发大招我都站不起来了，你不帮我洗吗？”

　　这就不只是洗一洗这么简单了，黄少天从上到下，从里到外都被洗了。但浴室里可不只要做这点事，黄少天勾着他的脖子，边喘气边问：“你这里东西怎么这么全，你给哪个小妖精准备的？今天交待不清楚，你就不要出门了。”

　　本来就没准备出门！喻文州亲亲他的唇，手指仍然在他身体里，替自己另一个器官试验着哪个位置更能让他的副队长更舒服一点，边漫不经心地道：“给你准备的，每快到保质期，我就会换一批，可惜一直到现在才用上。”

　　黄少天侧过脸，顺了顺气：“先等一下，我觉得我们的思维平台不在一条线上！什么叫给我准备的！你都没答应我，我们都没有在谈恋爱，准备什么？”

　　“我什么时候没答应你了？我们不是从第五赛季开始一直在谈恋爱吗？我除了和你都没和别人出去过。”喻文州才不会等一下，他又放进去一根手指。

　　黄少天不由向后仰了仰头，靠在浴室的墙上，完全不明白自己怎么能做到单腿站立，一条腿还挂在自家队长的胳膊肘上，被扩张的情况下还能考虑这种问题。

　　他思维有点涣散，但还是强行咬咬唇聚回来道：“我没有感觉和你谈恋爱，你能让我回忆一下吗？”

　　喻文州亲在他颈侧的腺体上，引得他不由微微发抖，才道：“你第五赛季元旦回了趟家，回来后和我说，队长我最喜欢你了，我也对你说了，少天我也最喜欢你，我觉得，那之后我们就确立关系了。然后就一直正正经经地谈恋爱。”

　　没，我只觉得正经，没觉得谈恋爱。黄少天被他在腺体上轻轻地亲吻地齿间的轻扯作弄得几乎发起了抖，呢喃地说。

　　但喻文州还半带着责怪地道：“但你似乎只想谈恋爱，也没想过更进一步。我想你是不是想再成长一点，再说正式的发展？所以一直在等你。毕竟按照规定，２２岁才能正式结婚。我也觉得可以再等等。”

　　都什么歪理，明明就是你误导我！第三根手指已经开始顺利地完成了扩张，黄少天难耐地蹭着身后的瓷砖，缓解浴室的蒸气和体内的热气导致的难耐，说话都变成了气音。

　　喻文州顺着他的侧颈咬到他锁骨下，含糊地道：“我哪里有误导你，明明就是自己都没发现。”

　　岂止我没发现，你问问全蓝雨，谁能看出来你和我谈恋爱！大家都觉得我没有泡到你！

　　那是他们眼瞎！蓝雨队长一锤定音，甩锅甩得依旧非常顺手。

　　被他揉到腿间，黄少天终于呜咽了一声：“好好好，你说得都对，你别这么弄了，我们回床上去。”

　　喻文州抬头亲亲他，眼神暗了下来：“好。”

　　一被扔到床上，黄少天在就这样摊开四肢躺平和往后缩一缩之间犹豫了一下，终于还是不自在地蜷了起来，但他新上任但对方说好几年了的男朋友摸上他的脚裸。

　　喻文州看他的眼神似乎不带任何情色之感，却又和平常看他的模样不一样，让他忍不住想蜷得更紧点，却被迫打得更开。而在这样的情况下，喻文州明明都已经亲到他腿根上，却还轻描淡写地道：“如果你还是觉得今天不适应，我们可以改天。”

　　黄少天嗤笑出声，抬抬腿蹭了蹭他：“少来了！你下了多少套坑了我多久，这时候来这套？你不来我来！”

　　喻文州故作认真地考虑了一下，还摇摇头：“还是我来吧。”

　　他来这下太快了，黄少天睁着眼睛看着天花板，却觉得眼神有点不能聚焦，看什么都有点花，接着他听到轻轻的呻吟从他自己的嘴里飘出来，甜得不像自己的，而金桔茶的味道和他青梅甜酒的味道混在一起，这间宿舍里甜得他几乎要失去思考能力。

　　他不自觉地挺着腰，顺着喻文州的顶弄，让自己张得更开点，同时内里湿热的感觉让他意识到，他的生殖道居然张开了。被动发情期！喻文州对他的影响力太强，再加上易感期，将他直接催入状态。  
　　  
　　手指无力地抓过头顶的床单，却用不上力，紧接着，喻文州的手指不由分手地扣进他的指间，接着亲吻堵住他的呻吟，让他将全部注意力都放在面前这个人身上。他哼哼着屈起膝勾紧喻文州的腰，试图让自己更控制一下节奏，但实在没有办法找回这个场子。

　　喻文州这时才松开他，轻声说：“少天，我想标记你。”

　　黄少天翻了个白眼：“喻文州，你够了啊！再来这套，我就跑了，看你怎么办！”他尾音却发了颤，喻文州半路打劫，顶进了他的生殖腔。

　　“你往哪儿跑？”喻文州带着笑意，却顶得足够深。

　　黄少天想了想，手指模拟走路的样子，从他肩头走到他心口：“跑到你心里队长觉得怎么样。”

　　太可以了！喻文州按住他的腰，用力地抽插，最终咬到他的腺体上，完成了最后的标记。

　　太累了。等黄少天能醒过神来时，已经被洗干净裹进了被子里。他想了想，嗓子微哑地道：“我觉得，你还是在逗我。”

　　喻文州躺在他旁边，明白他在说什么，终于轻笑了几声：“哦，你觉得逗你就是在逗你吧，以后都不逗你了。”

　　所以就还是在逗我？黄少天微微翻滚了几下，最终转着圈趴到他怀里：“你到底什么时候喜欢我的？”这点总要问清楚。

　　“我一直都喜欢你呀，少天。”喻文州侧头在他额头上亲了亲，顿了一下他道，“我知道你喜欢我，但你一直觉得要以Ｏ泡Ｏ，我也想看看你怎么泡，反正，我喜欢你，你也喜欢我，你怎么做，都可以。”

　　“这个话说得，让我想生气都气不起来了，好嘛？”黄少天咬咬他的肩，留下一排小牙印，“我迟早一天要找个借口，好好地和你生个气。”

　　喻文州任他咬了咬，摸摸他还有点潮的头发，轻声道：“好啊，反正我们时间还很长。”

　　我们还有很长很长的路可以探讨以后的生活。


End file.
